vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Buggler
|-|Bomberman Fantasy Race= |-|Super Bomberman R= Summary Buggler (魔王バグラー) is one of the main antagonists in the Bomberman series and is the leader of the Buggler army. His past is unknown as he originated from the vastness of space. He’s highly renowned for his brilliance but also notorious as a mad scientist. Buggler is able to control and create many cyborgs and robots with his main goal being to control the Starry Sky Solar System. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B to 3-A, likely 2-C Name: Buggler, Bagulaa, Bagura, Bagular Origin: Bomberman Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg, Magician, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (Was able to grow to the size of a solar system), Levitation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation (Can create bombs just like the Bombers), Technology Manipulation (Able to brainwash and control the Dastardly Bombers to do his bidding and fuse them together to create giant battle suits with their powers), Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation (Force field and black hole creation) and Immortality Types 2 and 8 (Survived as just a brain and as long as the concept of evil exists he will always exist as well) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level to Universe level (Is able to create black holes and harness their power, Comparable to White Bomberman who defeated Sirius, after the latter had absorbed the power of the Omni Cube, which contained a universe), likely ' Low Multiverse level' (It took the power of White Bomberman, his seven siblings, and the Five Dastardly Bombers fused together to match the power of Buggler while also being given a strength boost from the black hole) Speed: FTL+ (Able to match the speed of all eight Bombermen who are all comparable to White Bomberman) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to White Bomberman) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic to Universal, likely Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level to Universe level (Has tanked hits from White Bomberman and the other Bombermen casually on multiple occasions), likely Multiverse level (Has took punches and fought back against all 8 Bombermen fused together into a giant Bomberman) Stamina: Extraordinarily High (Is able to fight days on end himself like White Bomberman) Range: Stellar (Created a black hole that expanded over the entire Starry Sky Solar System) Standard Equipment: Normal Bombs, Mini Robots and Machines, and Battle Suits Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He's highly intelligent being able to build and rebuild multiple Bombermen and at some point created a comet to hurdle at Planet Bomber, even being able to rebuild his body as just a brain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Normal Bomb:' The basic bombs, but unlike White Bomberman he can't pump them up to make their blasts more powerful *'Living Bombs:' He made living bombs that detonate at will and can follow Bomberman *'Energy Shield:' He has multiple energy shields which protects him from bomb explosions and attacks Weaknesses: He's extremely cocky, causing him to look down at his opponents which can lead to being overwhelmed due to underestimating his enemies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Bomberman